Akatsuki: Cherry Petals Under the Crimson Moon
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: Well guys this will be what you could call a big "Album" filled with many oneshots featuring the Akatsuki members and some of them even they inheritance...Love,Drama,Tears,Pain,Frienship,Jaelousy,Death,Trust,Hope,Humor,Family you can find it all in here..
1. Every morning the same

A/N: well I got this idea a few days ago and this might help me when I get a new idea to write that part down here and you guys can see what you can expect. This will be actually a gigantic "_**Akatsuki-series Album**_" with each one shot featuring the Akatsuki members and the generations coming after them. Yes in the epilogue of my fic "_Akatsuki: Art of Creation" _you could get a glimpse of some members of the seventh generation if you take Naruto and close friends as first generation by counting so be prepared for some interesting things and I will also give you the profiles from the charas you don't know.

P.S.: The length of these fics will be changing nearly in every chapter and I will also put the warning out by the mature posts in this…

_**Every morning the same**_

* * *

The sun was slowly raising over the lush green hills waking the slumbering from they pleasant dreams. This was also not an exception for the members of the organization Akatsuki even thought the members had off for a week and were trying to enjoy this till…

"YOU FUCKING MONEY WHORE HEATHEN! HOW DARE YOU DOUNG SUCH A SACRILAGE!" haled an angry voice through the whole hideout waking everyone violently out of they sleep and giving them all nearly a heart attack and most of them even crashed out of they beds.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE?! I'M COUNING MY FUCKING MONEY WHICH I GOT YESTERDAY!" shrieked a female voice in response.

"YOU ARE A FUCKING PRIESTESS TO JASHIN-SAMA YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO PRAY AND NOT COUNTING THAT FILTHY PAPER!" yelled the male voice and if possible getting even louder.

"I'M ONLY DOUNG THIS PRIESTESS SHIT BECOUSE OF MOM! AND THIS IS MONEY YOU IDIOT!"

"I DON 'T GIVE A FUCK WHAT IT IS YOU GREEDY MONEY WHORE!"

"RELIGIOUS PRICK!"

* * *

While this shouting match continued and the even more colorful curses mixed with the sound of crashing object and loud female screams about "DO YOU BLOODY IDIOT HOW EXPENSIVE THAT THING WAS?" tried the other members to tune them out, but nothing seemed to work so that left only one option open beside sending Yumi down to Tsukiyomi them, ensuring six days of peaceful silence weren't there the little fact that NO ONE dared to stand up against a fierce Deidara who forbid that his daughter uses her Sharingan for useless things so the only option left was…

…suddenly the door to Hidan's and Kakuzu's shared room was broken down brutally by the whole organization glaring daggers at both immortals.

"Your children are at each others throats again…" Pain growled in a threatening tone.

"Would you two ple…" but Konan was interrupted by her husband.

"Tell then to shut up or keep the volume down or I'm sending Yumi down." Pain snapped, but then an icy chill run down his back and his gaze went to his side where Deidara was glaring at him a dark aura surrounding his body.

"_What did I say about __**not risking **__my daughter's eyesight for useless things…_" Deidara whispered in a demonic tone making Pain bleach and hide with a yelp behind Konan.

"I don't even want to know how he would be as a woman…" Kisame whispered to Sasori as they both watched as Itachi tried to calm his lover.

"We wouldn't live long enough to fully find out." the redhead responded while Kakuzu got out of bed and dragged a furiously protesting Hidan with him.

"We will silence them." Kakuzu grumbled in his usual deep voice.

Reaching the living room which now reminded them on a battle field they found both of they children glaring at each other, pearl white hair looking as if caught in a windstorm, porcelain white skin burnished with deep crimson blood staining them as the threads hidden in they bodies were trying to stitch they Masters back together. Both Hidan and Kakuzu sighed in defeat.

They children were to much like them which meant that this morning routine would stay the same for a rather _**long**_ while…

_Owari _


	2. There for you

A/N: Created for an Akatsuki-yaoi contest on DeviantArt by deisaku1815 this will be a short fluff nothing hard…

P.S.: I'm still taking votes by my profile page as to which of my Akatsuki-series fics should be read by the Akatsuki themselves

_There for you _

* * *

"I soo hate that guy un!" come the angered yell from a blonde man as he strode up to the front door of the secret hideout of the Akatsuki organization.

Deidara was since a whole week part of the feared organization of S-class Nuke-nin from different villages. He was an artist who specialized himself on explosions, this was probably the ground why the Leader of the organization Pain had chosen him as a new member after Orochimaru the former partner of Sasori has become an inactive member which meant that if not the Leader assigns you to that role then you can only choose from two options. Return or be eliminated. Pain had made it clear when the cloak first touches your shoulders and the ring is placed on your finger your body, soul and mind become part of Akatsuki and you can only cut this bond if you die. In other words this is a contract with the Devil. Walking through the now deserted halls he tried to calm himself down. Ground for the frustration was that everyone got a mission assigned to them and would return Pain knows when to the base, well not everyone that is…

…that damned Uchiha and he himself got free.

From all the members in the base that piercing loving bastard nodded to choose that Uchiha. Deidara could have killed the man, even if he doubted that he would survive that action, how could he let him alone with the man he hated most in the world…wait the second because the first place was still occupied by his "beloved" father and twin brother. The Uchiha was a complete bastard not because he defeated him with that he could live and ask for a re-match, but HE DARED TO IGNORE HIS ART! No one dared to insult his art or to ignore it. There was also something else his eyes, those damned Sharingan eyes with that damned signification of letting an artist's heart beat faster in admiration. A sigh escaped his lips, his live was always so complicated. Suddenly there was a noise from an opening door. _Great he has decided to move out of his room._ His mind growled as he continued his way carefully as to not met the other man. Deidara was passing the kitchen when the sound of coughing reached his ears, it was not the type you use to get someone's attention or had a cold this was more like one of those more violent coughing fits. The blonde stopped in his tracks and walked back to the kitchen entrance. Peaking inside he spotted Itachi leaning with one hand on the kitchen counter while his other hand covered his mouth. Azure blue eyes widened suddenly as from between the pale fingers scarlet red liquid started oozing out slowly.

"Itachi-san…" Deidara said as he walked in to the kitchen.

The other looked at him before turning a way, a new coughing fit washing over his body mercilessly. Deidara made up his mind as he recalled the conversation he had with Konan, the only female in the whole organization that the Akatsuki was in a way not only an evil organization, but they were also family. Even if the members were different and had fights with each other they were still a family and cared for each other on they own way, that was the secret for they perfect partner work.

"Itachi-san." Deidara tried again as he reached the other man and put a hand on his shoulder, but Itachi flinched away. "Itachi-san I only want to help you." he said.

"You can't." the Uchiha snapped as he left the kitchen to go to the bathroom.

Deidara growled, but that couldn't be good if someone was coughing up blood so he stormed after the black haired man. After reaching the bathroom he found the man leaning over the sink and washing the blood from his mouth and hands. He didn't notice Deidara standing in the door so had the blonde enough time to finally get a good view on the other. He needed to nod that Kisame was in a way probably right the two of them really could go as each others opposites. Itachi was tall, not much taller them him, but still he had long raven-black hair while his was a golden color, his skin was pale and Deidara's a bit tanned, the blondes eyes were of an azure blue color while the other's were black onyxes now that he had de-activated his Sharingan. Deidara way outgoing, cheerful, fun loving and could get some nasty anger tantrums while Itachi was silent, calm and secretive.

They were like night and day and Akatsuki was the dawn and the twilight which bound them together.

Deidara even if he was part of this new world since a whole week always noted the Uchiha to be a strong, calculating person who never lost his calm, always observing before striking mercilessly. The man who has murdered his own family, but now looking at the man in front of him he seemed broken and not like the man who had defeated him.

"Does this happen often un?" he asked after a while startling the Uchiha.

"That is none of your business." Itachi snapped as he hurried past the blonde to go in to his room. Deidara didn't miss the defensive tone in the deep voice thought so he hurried after him till he reached the other's locked bedroom door. An evil smirk appeared on his lips.

"That won't stop me." he said in a sing-song voice as a little clay bird flew to the door.

* * *

Itachi Uchiha was peacefully laying on his bed, the coughing fit had come again in the worst time, but at least this time he didn't feel on the verge of fainting. Suddenly there was a big explosion and his bedroom door crashed against the wall beside his bed. Onyx colored eyes blinked in shock as the smoke started clearing he spotted the last person grinning at him he wanted to see. Heck EVEN Tobi managed to understand a few times to leave him alone so why couldn't the blonde understand that.

"Deidara…" Itachi hissed and was already about to get out of the bed and Tsukiyomi the other male as a new coughing fit washed over his body forcing him to lay down again. Deidara hurried immediately to his side and sat down on the edge of the bed, one hand making smoothing circles on the blackheads back.

"You should see a medic about this." Deidara said and Itachi was surprised about the concern he heard in the eccentric artist's voice. Well at least this would be partly better then Kisame fussing over him.

"I doubt that they would know what to do." he said as the coughing started to ease a bit.

"I see…" Deidara said as he suddenly did something which even surprised him.

He pushed his body higher up on the bed so that he was comfortable before pulling Itachi down so that his head was resting on the blonde's chest. At first he tried to push away, but his body refused. Something made him calm down, it could be the blonde's scent which was a mix of gunpowder and lilies which seemed to fit him rather well or the calming beat of his heart, but Itachi didn't care.

"Deidara…" he said after a while.

"Hmm…"

"Will you stay with me for a while?" he asked surprising the blonde with his question, but Itachi felt to exhausted to put his emotionless mask back on, not that it would change much.

"Yes, I will be here for you Itachi-san." Deidara whispered as he stroke gently through the raven black locks.

"Thank you…" Itachi said as he pushed his body up startling the blond with a soft kiss on the lips before laying back down on his chest, eyes closed.

Deidara blushed at the Uchiha's sudden action, but after the shock left a soft smile crept to his lips, hands still entangled in the soft ebony locks. Konan was right they were really family and he would do anything to never loose even one of them. Soon blue eyes also closed as Deidara also drifted of sleeping. Knowing that his loneliness was finally broken. 

_Owari _


	3. Devoted love

A/N: Okey I don't know how I managed this, but I managed to create a second character who is rather similar to Hikaru, in other words this One-shot will have a sister story…

_Devoted Love _

_

* * *

  
_

_Since the first day I have opened my eyes to this world, since I took my first breath was my love devoted to you. Only arrived in this world and I could already feel Death's cold hand clutching at my throat. _

_My end has come even before my live had started, but in the moment when the clock was about to hit the last gong, when the last grain of sand would fall through the hourglass your cry has hit my ears. You were crying out to me holding a pale hand out in the darkness of death and I have listened to your voice…_

…_I will be your Guardian… _

_You can call it devotion or obsession, but I love you with all my heart. I'm your Guardian till this planet as we know it is no more, when our world breaks apart I will be still holding your hand in mine. I will shield you with both my body and soul from all harm which stares at us with hungry eyes I this cold world written by the blood of ninjas. You are my sister, my twin, my soul mate._

_We are one of a kin, born from Darkness and Light united by the Dawn… _

_I will protect you from everything; I will stand at your side till the end. Death will not claim me till you exist in this world. You are my world the Darkness which evolves me like dark silk while I'm your Light which will warm the ice around your heart. And should the day come when you will loose the light your eyes are holding will I offer you the light of mine fulfilling my purpose. _

_You called out to me in the Darkness of Death and I have listened to your call and lived, lived to become your Guardian. _

_The love I feel for you is devoted to your every move, I will be always on your side never backing away protecting you. My love is devoted till the end. _

_We are one of a kin, born from Darkness and Light united by the Dawn… _

_You are my twin, my soul mate I will always protect you. I live to protect you and to stand on your side. We are twins one of a kin, sharing emotions, dreams we are bound by blood and destiny. You are the princess even if you hate such cheesy remarks and I'm the dragon who Guards over you. I know that you are strong, but you are also the purpose of my live. Without you I wouldn't exist in this world. Your rare smiles which you seem to only show me warm my heart, your laugh is music to me, I want you to be happy, your tears of sadness wound me only. We are bound by an invisible link feeling what the other feels, we are one. _

_You called out to me in the Darkness of Death and I answered to your plea becoming your Guardian… _

…_devoting my love to you till the end of time… _

_Owari _

* * *

A/N: and before someone gets the wrong conclusion this is _**NOT**_ incest here!!! This is only a rather devoted sibling love stating that he would always be there for his sister _**NOT**_ I state _**NOT**_ as a lover, but a brother, best friend and a soul mate…


End file.
